Lyhenneopas
Tässä ovat kaikki RuneScapen lyhenteet tai ainakin melkein. A Acc - Account (käyttäjätili) Acp - Armadyl chestplate Abby - Abyssal Addy - Adamantite AFAIK - As far as I know AFK - Away from keyboard (poissa näppäimistöltä) Aggy, Agil, Agi - Agility Ags - Armadyl godsword Air - Air rune AKA - Also known as (tunnetaan myös nimellä) Alch - Alchemy (alkemia) Ammy - Amulet (amuletti) AoG - Armies of Gielinor, moninpeli FunOrbissa. Se perustuu RuneScapen maailmaan. ASAP - AS soon as possible (niin nopeasti kuin mahdollista) ATM - At this moment (tällä hetkellä) Attk/Atk - Attack B B - Be, bee, tai jos käytetään numeroiden jälkeen, niin billion (miljardi) B4 - Before B axe - Battleaxe BBL - Be back later (tulen takaisin myöhemmin) B bones - Big bones BBS - Be back soon (tulen kohta takaisin) B/c, bcos, cus, cause - Because (koska) BCNU - Be seeing you (nähdään taas) Bgs - Bandos godsword Bh - bounty hunter BRB - Be right back (tulen takaisin) BRT - Be right there (tulen heti siellä) Br, brz - Bronze BS - Bow string (myös BS - Back Stabber selkään puukottaja) BTS - Be there soon (olen kohta siellä) BTW - By the way C C'bow - Crossbow (varsijousi), crystal bow Cammy - Camelot Cause, Cus, Cos, Coz, Cuz, Cz - Because (koska) CB, CBT Cmb - Combat (level) CC - Clan chat (klaanin chat) Chain - Chainmail Clue - Clue scroll (vihje) Clwars - Clan Wars Cul8r - See you later (nähdään myöhemmin) CW - Castle Wars, Clan Wars Cya, Cu - See you (nähdään) D D - Dragon D2H - Dragon 2-handed sword D axe - Dragon hatchet DBA - Dragon Battleaxe D bones - Dragon bones DD - Dragon dagger DDE - Dragon dagger extra poison, myös DDP+ tai DD++ DDP - Dragon dagger poisoned, myös DD+ DDS - Dragon dagger super poison, myös DDP++ tai DD+++ Def - Defence Dfh - Dragon Full Helm D hide, D'hide - Dragon hide D long - Dragon Longsword D pl8 - Dragon platebody D chain - Dragon chainbody D scimmy - Dragon Scimitar DN - do not (älä) DT/dt - Desert Treasure DW - Don't worry (älä huoli) Dyk - Did you know (tiesitkö) E Ea - Each (kappale esim. 100gp ea) Ect/ecty - Ectofuntus Edge/Edgy - Edgeville Ello - Hello Emmy - Emerald En, Enrg - Energy (energia) Etc - Etceteria, et cetera (ja niin edelleen) Exp/Xp - Experience (kokemus) Ex, ie. - Example, In example (esimerkiksi) F F - F***, englanninkielinen kirosana Fally - Falador F2P - Free to play (ilmaispelaaja) FFS - For freak's, for f***'s sake , for f***ing sure (varmasti) FM - Firemaking FMod - Forum moderator Fo - Funorb, FoG - Fist of Guthix Froob, Fr00b - Niin uusi pelaaja, että ei ole edes ehtinyt lähteä Lumbridgesta, käytetään myös, jos joku näyttää heikommalta kuin on. FTW - For the win FTGDMFW- For the god damn mother f***ing win (vahvempi ilmaus ftw:lle) FTL - For the loss/lose/lulz (ftw:n vastakohta) FTMFW - For the mother f***ing win (vahvempi ilmaus ftw:lle) FU - F*** you G GD - Green dragon GE - Grand Exchange GF - Good fight (hyvä taistelu), girlfriend (tyttöystävä) Gfy, g4u - Good for you (hyvä sinulle) Gfu - Go f*** yourself GG - Good game GJ - Good job (hyvää työtä) GL - Good luck (onnea) Glory - Amulet of Glory Gmaul - Granite Maul GMT - Greenwich Mean Time Goggle - Google GP - Gold pieces (runen rahayksikkö) Gr8 - Great (hienoa) Gratz - Congratulations (Onneksi olkoon) GS - Godsword GTFO - Get the f*** off, get the f*** out (häivy) GWD - God Wars Dungeon GTG (Tai G2G) - Got to go (täytyy mennä) Gz - Congratulations, Jeez (Onneksi olkoon (käytetään, kun yllätytään)) H Hally - Halberd HAM - Humans Against Monsters Hawt - Hot (kuuma) Hax - Hack/To cheat (hakkeroida/huijata) Haxor - Pelaaja, joka hakkeroi Helm - Helmet (kypärä) Herb/Herby - Herblore Hlb - Hardleather body HP - Hitpoints HRU - How are you (miten voit) I IC - I see (huomaan) IDC - I don't care (en välitä) IDK - I dont know (en tiedä) IDTS - I don't think so (en usko) Ihu/ihy - I hate you (vihaan sinua) Ik - I know (tiedän) Ilu/Ily - I love you (rakastan sinua) Ilyvm/Iluvm - I love you very much (rakastan sinua paljon) IMA - I'm going to (aion) IMO/IMHO - In my opinion (minun mielestäni) IRL - In real life (oikeassa elämässä) IRS - In RuneScape (RuneScapessa) ITS - I think so (luulen niin) J Janitor - Pelaaja, joka kerää hirviöiden pudotuksia, joita on jätetty maahan Jagex - Java gaming experts JK/Jkn/Jkin - Joke/Just kidding/Joking (pilailin vain) JMod - Jagex moderator JP/JPn/JPin - Just Playing (pelailen vain) K K/KK - OK (k tarkoittaa myös määrää, esim. 1k = 1000) KBD - King black dragon Kelda, Keldy - Keldagrim Kite - Kite shield Kl/Kwl - Cool (siistiä) KQ - Kalphite queen K - Tuhat (Esim. 10k = 10000) L L8er - Later (myöhemmin) L2 - Learn to Large - Full helmet (koko kypärä) Law - Law rune Lawl - Laugh, lol (nauraa) Legs - Platelegs Lesser - Lesser demon Lmao - Laughing my ass off Lmbo - Laughin my butt off Lmfao - Laughing my f***ing ass off, laughin my fat ass off Lmlo - Laughin my liver out Lob/Lobby - Lobster LOL - Laughing out loud (nauraa kovaa)(myös LOL - Lots of laugh(paljon nauruja) Long - Longsword Lumby/Lummy - Lumbridge Lvl/lv - Level M M/Mil - Million (miljoona) M8 - mate (kaveri) Main - Pelaajan pääkäyttäjätili Max hit/Max - Eniten vahinkoa, mitä pelaaja voi yhdellä iskulla saada aikaan Med/Med helm - Medium helmet (puolikypärä) Meh - Sanallinen vastine olankohautukselle (Shrug), tai sitten sille ettei välitä Mem/Memb - Member Mm - Monkey Madness Mith - Mithril Mod - Moderator (moderaattori) Me 2 - Me too (Minä kanssa / Minä myös) Ms - Mechscape (tulevaisuudessa julkaistava Jagexin peli) MSB - Magic short bow Mssg/msg - Message N Nat - Nature rune NB - Not bad (ei paha) Newb - Uusi pelaaja Nex/Nxt - Next (seuraava) NFS - Not for sale (ei myytävänä) NM - Never mind (unohda), not much (ei paljon), no message (en kommentoi) Noob - New player (uusi/kokematon pelaaja) NP - No problem (ei ongelmaa) NPC - Non-player character/Non-playable character (kaikki kartassa keltaisella merkityt hahmot) Ntrly - Not really (ei oikeastaan) NTY - No thank you (ei kiitos) Nvm - Never mind (unohda), not very much (ei kovin paljon) O O - Oh (Aijaa) Obby - Obsidian OFC - Of course (tietysti) OMG - Oh my God OMFG - Oh my f***ing God Orly? - Oh really? ("Niinkö?", käytetään joskus sarkastisesti) Otay - Okay Owned/pwned - Kill somebody easy (tapppaa joku helposti) P P2P - Pay to play (member pelaaja) Pc - Pest Control, price check Peeps/Ppl - People (ihmiset) P Ess - Pure essence P hat - Party hat Pker - Player killer (pelaajien tappaja) Pl8 - Plate Plox, Pl0x, Pls, Plz - Please PM - Private message (yksityisviesti), Player moderator (pelaaja moderaattori) POH - Player owned house (pelaajan omistama talo) Pot - Potion, Lobster pot Pure - Joku, joka kehittää vain yhtä taitoa tai pelkästään combattia Pwn - Voittaa joku vaikeasti Pwned - Muiden pelaajien tappaminen todella helposti Q QC - Quick chat, tai Quest cape QP - Quest point (Tehtäväpiste) R RC - Runecrafting RFD - Recipe for Disaster Rl - Real life (oikea elämä) ROFL - Rolling on floor laughing (nauraa lattialla kierien) RO(T)FLOL - Rolling on the floor laughing out loud ROFLCOPTERS - Sarkastinen nauru. Voi myös tarkoittaa: Rolling on the floor laughing cannot operate properly till external reboot ROFLMAO - Rolling on the floor laughing my ass off ROFLMFAO - Rolling on the floor laughing my fat/f***ing/freaking ass off ROL - Ring of Life RoW - Ring of Wealth R - Are (olla) RS - RuneScape RS2 - RuneScape 2 RS3 - Käytetään tarkoittaen HD RuneScapea , tai RuneScape 3:sta, huhutusta tulevaisuuden pelistä RSMV - RuneScape MusicVideo RWD - Real World Trading S Sara - Saradomin (yksi Runen jumalista) Scimmy/Skimmy/Scim - Scimitar Seers - Seers' Village Sgs - Saradomin godsword Skirt - Plateskirt Soz - Sorry Spec/SP att - Special attack (erikois isku) STFU - Shut the f*** up Str - Strength Str noob - Pelaaja, jonka voima on suuri, mutta hyökkäys ja puolustus matala Sup - What's up SS - Saradomin sword T Tally - Talisman Tav/Tawy - Taverley TBH - To be honest T3h, teh - The Tele - Teleport Thx, thnx, ty - Thanks, thank you (kiitos) TY/TYVM - Thank you, thank you very much (kiitos, paljon kiitoksia) U U/Ur - You , your (sinä/sinun) Uber - Super Utube - YouTube V Vambs - Vambraces Varry/Varr/Varro/Varok - Varrock Vid - Video W W, wrld - World W/o - Without (ilman) W/e - Whatever WC(ing), WC - Woodcutting, Wrong chat Whammy - Warhammer Whip - Abyssal whip WOW - World of Warcraft W8 - Wait, Weight WP - Wrong person (väärä henkilö, käytetään, kun lähetetään viesti väärälle henkilölle) WTF - What the f*** (Mitä v*****?) WTH - What the heck/h*** WUUP2 - What you up to? (mitä meinaat) X X-bow - Crossbow (varsijousi) XP - Experience Y Y? - Why? (miksi?) Y - Yes, why Ye, Yer, Ya, Yesh, Yh, Ya, Yeh, Yeah - Yes, yeah Yt - YouTube YW - You're welcome YMML - You make me laugh (saat minut nauramaan) Z Zam, Zammy - Zamorak (yksi runen jumalista) Zarry - Zaros, Staff of Armadylin avula Zamorakin karkoittama jumala toisella ajalla Zgs - Zamorak godsword Z00b, Zoob - Pelaaja, jonka nimi muistuttaa kuuluisan pelaajan, Zeziman käyttäjänimeä Luokka:Ohje